Amigos con derecho a roce
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru Tras un entrenamiento un poco tortuoso, Sasuke recibe la visita de Naruto. Éste se muestra muy extraño, nervioso,atosigando a Sasuke con un montón de preguntas ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?


_**Amigos con derecho a roce **_

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Sé que debería continuar mis fics, pero vista la poca inspiración que tengo, he decidido dejarlos aparte por un momento para escribir este one-shot. Antes de nada quisiera decir que debo gran parte de la trama y diálogos a mi amiga Kotoba ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero poder continuar mis historias tras esto, ya sin distracciones.

_Este fanfic también lo he subido en bajo el seudónimo de Lunita._

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡POM! ¡POM!-llamaron a la puerta. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que cierta pelirrosada llamada Sakura había atravesado esa puerta, diciendo que iría un momento a buscar unas medicinas necesarias para el tratamiento del paciente.

_-¡Itte! ¡Hazlo con cuidado!- se quejaba Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de pelo oscuro como el azabache, ojos penetrantes y oscuros como la noche y una piel clara como la nieve. Sus facciones eran finas pero masculinas y su cuerpo era alto y esbelto, imponiendo una gran sensualidad en cualquier movimiento que hacía._

_-Si no fueseis tan bakas no haría falta que te estuviese vendando el tobillo.- Le reprochaba su compañera de equipo. Ella tenía el pelo de un color rosado, la tez un poco más oscura que su compañero y los ojos de un color verde brillante que resplandecía a la luz. Su cuerpo era de una estatura media, delgada, con piernas finas pero firmes. Cogió unas tijeras y cortó el exceso de tela.-la próxima vez tened más cuidado cuando os pongáis a entrenar en el campo. Por poco Naruto y tú os caéis por el barranco. Además solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a entrenar cuando tienes fiebre..._

_Sasuke soltó un bufido de protesta por el sermón, pero aún así no la interrumpió. Sabía que por mucho que le molestase tenía razón._

_-Voy un momento al hospital a por los medicamentos que te hacen falta. No tardaré mucho en volver-alegó entes de dejarle solo de nuevo._

El ojinegro se levantó a regañadientes por tener que abandonar su cálida y confortable cama, en la que había pasado la mayor parte del día. Atravesó los pasillos de su morada y llegó frente a la puerta principal, donde alguien seguía golpeando con los nudillos de un modo exasperante.

Sasuke suspiró y abrió la puerta, esperando que de una vez cesase ese inquietante ruido.

-Sakura, te dije que pasaras sin más por que no quería... ¿Naruto?

-¡Hola!-le saludó su compañero de equipo. Para su suerte, él no había sufrido ningún daño con la caída que tuvieron. El joven tenía el pelo de un color rubio dorado, la tez tostada y cálida y los ojos de un color azul intenso que recordaban al cielo por la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó a desgana.

-¿Ya estás bien?-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿¡Desde cuando te responden con una pregunta!?"-pensaba Sasuke para sí.

-Sí, pero es que Sakura tiene complejo de enfermera de culebrón y me hace tomar un montón de medicinas inútiles. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó de nuevo el azabache.

-¿Está Sakura?

-No, se acaba de ir-contestó Sasuke perplejo. Le empezaba a inquietar esa manera de hablar. Siempre contestando con preguntas.

-¡Bien! E-etto...jeje-dijo el ojiazul; en su voz se notaba algo de nerviosismo.

-¿...?-Sasuke le miró preguntándole con la mirada a qué venía esa reacción, pero no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato. Segundos más tarde, el kitsune entendió el mensaje, pero no fue capaz de dar una explicación.

-Es por... no sé... ¿Puedo quedarme un ratito aquí?- Ahora sí que el ojinegro no entendía nada. Le parecía una especie de broma ¿Qué le estaría pasando a Naruto para estar tan extraño con él? Algo le olía a chamusquina.- Es que... etto...-Naruto trataba de encontrar una buena disculpa- ¡Hinata no me deja en paz! ¡Si eso! Jeje...

-¿Hinata?

-Hai, hai- afirmó el ojiazul.

-¡Pero si dijo ayer que se iba varios días de misión a Suna!-exclamó.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de la gran tontería que había dicho.

-Si bueno, jeje... Ah, es que.. te dejaste los kunais en el área de entrenamiento...y yo...-Sus escusas cada vez eran más lamentables.

-Naruto, si quieres quedarte no tienes que poner excusas. Y menos si son tan malas-añadió el ojinegro.

-¡Es verdad!-reprochó su compañero inchando los mofletes como un niño pequeño.

_-_Anda, no seas dobe y pasa -Sasuke se apartó para que pudiese entrar- ¿Has comido?-preguntó casi instintivamente, sabiendo que era una tontería.

-Sí claro, ¡Ramen!-Contestó enérgico el menor.

-Pues entonces ponte cómodo.

-Bu-bueno -Naruto entró con pasos vacilantes y un poco torpes al salón de la casa. En su expresión y en algunos involuntarios temblores se notaba su nerviosismo, que comenzaba a incomodar a Sasuke.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón más grande, de un color azul marino, cada uno en un extremo distinto.

El cuarto estaba decorado con el sofá en el que estaban sentados y dos sillones más pequeños del mismo color, una alfombra raída de un color crema, una televisión pequeña, unas estanterías repletas de libros y un par de jarrones, que se situaban en las esquinas de la sala. El cuarto en sí era bastante luminoso, debido a los grandes ventanales que tenía; aún cubiertos con grandes y densas cortinas, entraba muchísima luz.

_-_¿A qué se debe este honor si se puede saber?-volvió a insistir pensando que esta vez le diría la verdad.

-Bueno... me preocupaba por tu salud y... eso...-contestó sin decir mucho.

-Ah... que... considerado-murmuró el moreno un poco decepcionado- Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro-afirmó firmemente.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Naruto se revolvió un poco en el sitio, hasta acercarse un poco a Sasuke, pero se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Oye, Sasuke - le llamó después de carraspear un poco.

-¿Um?-murmuró el aludido dirigiendo su mirada hacia Naruto.

-Etto... me preguntaba si a ti... te gustaba... etto... Sakura-dijo entre pausas.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja instintivamente. El moreno ya empezaba a ver por donde iban los tiros...

-Dobe, la tengo encima todos los días. Si quisiese salir con ella ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo-contestó quitándole importancia. Quería estar seguro antes de dar un paso en falso.

-Ahh, claro-dijo fingiendo ser sorprendido.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Ah, ya sé; a tí te sigue gustando y temes que te la quite ¿No es cierto?-averiguó.

-Sasuke yo... sí, era eso...-afirmó, aunque por mucho que lo intentase sus palabras no sonaban convincentes.

-Pues tranquilo, que es tooooda para ti- dijo el ojinegro. Naruto bajó la cabeza.

-Y... y... ¿Te gusta alguna chica de clase?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Naruto, ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Sasuke alargó un brazo y le puso la mano sobre la frente- Yo ya no voy a la escuela.

-Bu-bueno...-se pone muy rojo- quiero decir... de la villa.

-Pues... no-Sasuke le miró dubitativo ¿A donde quiere ir a parar este dobe?

-Ahhh-resopló como respuesta.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa mi vida sentimental?

-...-

-¡Oe, que estoy hablando contigo!- exclamó al ver que no le respondía.

-Pues no sé. ¿Ninguna chica?-volvió a insistir el ojiazul.

-No.

-Soka...-susurró.

-...-

-Sasuke-volvió a llamar mientras se le aproximaba un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y... otro... chico?-preguntó más cohibido.

-¿Quieres dejar de atosigarme con tantas preguntas? Me estás poniendo nervioso-trató de calmarle el moreno, pues se sentía acosado.

-Claro, que tontería... tú no eres gay jeje... bromeaba-trató de salir del apuro.

-Si te soy sincero... no sé si lo soy o no- contestó al ver la expresión del menor.

-...-

-Naruto-volvió a hablar Sasuke- yo sé que tú has venido a decirme algo, así que deja de andar por las ramas y dilo de una vez.-sentenció.

-Sasuke yo...-Naruto no se lo pensó más y en vez de decirle nada se acercó a él cada vez más, hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron al máximo. No daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus propias narices.

Al separarse Naruto le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo quería repetir eso...-Sasuke se queda petrificado mirándole-Te quiero...Sasuke-baka.

Para Sasuke el tiempo se detuvo por completo. No esperaba ni por asomo que su compañero le dijese esas palabras, y menos en aquella situación. Sentía como poco a poco a él también se le iban tiñendo las mejillas de un color carmesí y como el calor comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, el ojiazul se posicionó sobre el mayor.

-Te quiero... de todas las formas posibles...-Naruto le tomó por la nuca.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que no solo eres gay, si no que te has enamorado de mí!?-preguntó exaltado.

-Hai...-le susurró junto a su oído-dos años...solo por ti.. me acabé dando cuenta...

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- ahora el más nervioso era Sasuke.

-Sí, nunca lo he estado tanto-afirmó mientras empezaba a chuparle y lamerle por la zona del cuello, depositando tiernos besos-tú decías que no estabas seguro de si eras gay... déjame probarlo...

-Ahhh-gimió el ojinegro al sentir el aliento y como se le erizaba el pelo sobre su nuca.

-Te convenceré...-añadió en un susurro.

-Para... ¿Y si alguien nos ve?-trató de hacerle entrar el razón- piensa en Sakura...

-Da igual-Naruto le cogió de las manos y se las puso en su trasero, haciendo que le apretara las nalgas.

-Ahhh-volvió a gemir Sasuke.

-Mm...-Naruto cada vez se dejaba llevar más por el placer-Sa-su-ke...-susurró mientras se comenzaba a frotar contra él. Empieza a bajar las manos por su pecho, llegando casi a su pelo púbico, recorriendo toda la longitud de piel nívea y suave con la punta de sus dedos.

-Ahh.. .Naruto...-cada caricia que le propinaba hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese de arriba a bajo- no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir...-rogó el moreno, sabiendo que aquello era un error.

-De esto te aseguro que no me arrepentiré, llevo pensando en ello... bueno "ella" desde hace mucho.

-¿Ella?

-Jeje...- se acercó de nuevo a su oído – tu polla-dice, e instantes después se la agarra con lujuria.

-¡Ahhh!

-Mm... que grande...-seguía susurrándole.

-Naruto... ¡Qué manos tan frías!-exclamó el moreno.

-Sasuke, te deseo...-dijo bajándose los pantalones dejando a la vista su miembro, que también comenzaba a estar erecto. Se los quitó por completo y bajo lo máximo posible los de Sasuke para tener mejor acceso.

Este último dejó de resistirse, y Naruto se alegró de esta reacción. Cogió dos de sus dedos y los llevó e introdujo en la boca del otro, mientras hacía lo mismo con dos dedos de Sasuke.

Cuando creyó que estaban bien lubricados, los sacó de ambas bocas y se introdujo uno, incitando a Sasuke a que hiciese lo mismo. Cuando tenía ambos dedos metidos, comenzó a mover el suyo y Sasuke pronto hizo lo mismo.

-¿No te molesta?-le preguntó segundos después.

-Para nada...-respondió entre pequeños jadeos el menor.

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, retiró ambos dedos y agarró el pene de Sasuke, masturbándolo un poco antes de posicionarlo cerca de su entrada.

Viendo el nerviosismo de su compañero, por ser la primera vez que ambos lo hacían, Naruto se fue sentando poco a poco sobre la erección de su compañero.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!-gemían ambos mientras se iban introduciendo.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Es más grande de lo que pensaba!!-gemía sensualmente el ojiazul.

-¡¡Naruto, no va a caber!!... ¡¡Eres muy estrecho!! ¡¡Ahhhh!!-gemía Sasuke. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Naruto, que cogió con desesperación al notar tantas constantes oleadas de placer.

-Ya verás... como... sí... ¡¡OH!!-volvió a gritar de nuevo.

De una fuerte embestida Naruto se penetra por completo, soltando un fuerte grito de placer al sentir como le reconfortaba una cálida sensación.

Empezaron a mover sus caderas, al principio muy despacio para que Naruto se acostumbrase a la invasión, pero aumentando el ritmo poco a poco; esto hacía que ambos gimiesen descontrolados, inundados de nuevos y numerosos sentimientos y sensaciones.

-Sasuke...¡Ahhh!... ¡Ayúdame!-rogó entre espasmos de placer con la mirada desvanecida; colocó las manos de su amante sobre sus caderas, animándole a que cooperase con el vaivén.

Sasuke sin saber muy bien como, comenzó a empujar, acertando de vez en cuanto en un punto que a Naruto le excitaba todavía más. Aferrado fuertemente a la espalda del susodicho, Sasuke se sentía en el cielo, rodeado de esa piel tal suave y cálida que tanto tiempo había ansiado incosncientemente.

-¡MÉTETE MÁS DEPRISA!-gritó Sasuke, sitiendo como el final se aproximaba.

Naruto obedeció gustoso a la orden del mayor, percatándose de que él también estaba llegando a su límite.

Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes; sus caderas iban completamente acompasadas, al igual que los latidos de ambos corazones que amenazaban con desbocarse de las sensaciones tan fuertes que estaban sobrellevando.

-NARUTO... YO... YO YA...-trataba de hablar.

- YO...TAMBIÉN...-le contestó.

-¡AHHHH!...¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!-Sasuke derramó su esencia blanca en el interior de Naruto y sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaban para luego relajarse por completo.

-¡¡SASUKEEEEEE!!-Naruto también se corrió entre ambos vientres. Este se tumbó sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-Ahhh... ahhh...-jadearon lo dos, agotados.

Se miraron el uno al otro varios instantes. Ambos sonrieron. En ese momento les invadía una gran sensación de felicidad.

-Sasuke... ha sido... increíble...-susurró Naruto.

-Sí...-confirmó el moreno.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya he vuelto!-decía una feliz pelirrosada, que entraba con una pequeña bolsa colgada del brazo.

La escena que contemplaron sus ojos hizo que se quedase quieta, completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos, hasta que su mente logró asimilar la imagen que tenía delante.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-gritó antes de salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad dando un portazo.

-Será idiota...-dijo Sasuke con una gota que le resbalaba por la sien.


End file.
